Lazy Days
by Dizzydodo
Summary: Pointless Femshep/Liara fluff, in which they try to find names they can agree on for those little blue babies. Kinkmeme fill. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. What's in a Name

Liara woke slowly, eyes peeping open the tiniest bit as she stretched languidly, relaxed after a good night's sleep. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the time; how had they managed to sleep nearly until noon? Again? She smiled softly as she turned in Shepard's arms; it must be the company.

It never ceased to amaze her how right it felt to be here; there was nowhere else she slept better than curled into Jane's arms with her soft breath on her back and the steady beat of her pulse echoing in her ears. Liara gave thanks once again that they were both alive and well; after so many years apart and despite all the troubles in between, they were still here to enjoy this.

Her smile broadened as she took in her lover's face, relaxed in sleep with a faint smile playing about her lips, legs twined around her calves. Shepard murmured unintelligibly as Liara shifted, pulling her closer and nestling back into the warmth of the covers. Almost against her will, Liara found her hand reaching out to trace the outline of her face, down her jawline and over her lips; she giggled when Shepard nipped her lightly, eyes flickering open as she reached up to catch Liara's hand and hold it to her cheek.

"Good morning." That soft tone never failed to send a rush of warmth through her body, part joy, part arousal. She delighted in watching her soft lips shape the words.

Liara shook off her reverie, "It's closer to afternoon. We've practically slept the day away."

Shepard's smile turned mischievous, "Then there's no point in rushing to get up, is there?"

Liara smiled in return, not sure what her lover was planning but perfectly willing to while away the hours at her side. "No. I suppose not." She leaned forward to press a playful kiss to Shepard's nose.

Shepard tilted her face up, catching Liara's lips as she pulled away. Liara smiled against her lips and Shepard slipped her tongue inside, delighting in her taste. She groaned appreciatively in the back of her throat as Liara's hand slipped down her throat to her breasts, tracing patterns in the sensitive flesh.

Shepard pulled back slowly, unwilling to break the kiss until she had to. "I've been meaning to speak to you for a while now." Her hand skimmed lazily down Liara's back, running a smooth nail down the dip of her spine until she arched forward to press their chests together. Liara frowned slightly and Shepard nipped at the corner of her lip, pressing light kisses along her face until she smiled again.

"About what?"

"All those little blue babies we're going to have."

She felt Liara's soft puff of laughter against the hollow of her throat, "Did you want to get started now?"

"Hmm. Not a bad idea, but that's not what I had in mind."

Liara arched against her once more as she felt Shepard pulling away. "Are you going to tell me what you had in mind?" She giggled again as Shepard propped herself on her elbows to gently push her into the covers, hand on her shoulder to turn her onto her back. Her giggle turned to a gasp as Shepard leaned forward to take a nipple in her mouth, swirling around it until she felt it responding to her ministrations.

She pulled away, "Those children are going to need names." Her breath was cool against Liara's wet skin and Liara shivered, her hand brushing through Shepard's hair, pushing it out of her face so that she could see her expression more easily.

"What sort of names did you have in mind?"

Shepard ran her thumb around the neglected nipple, ignoring Liara once again as her tongue traced a path between her breasts; "I was hoping you might have something in mind. It just wouldn't feel right, bringing all those children into the world without even a name to call them by."

Liara snorted, "You're not making any sense; we'll have months to think up- SHEPARD!"

Shepard smiled innocently back at her, baring those wicked teeth that did such wonderful things. "If you're still thinking, I mustn't be doing my job right." She laved the small nip, sucking the skin into her mouth to soothe it.

"Shepard." Liara's tone was a warning she would do well to take heed of.

"Liara." That was the closest humans ever came to a purr, and didn't it just send shivers up her spine?

Shepard's progress continued down to her lower ribs, fingers stealing down to her hips. "I have an idea."

Liara groaned, "This won't end in disaster."

"Why don't you try throwing out a few names and we'll see if we can't find a few we agree on?" Her tongue swirled about Liara's bellybutton, dipping in as she gasped.

"Shepard!"

"No, I don't think it fits." Shepard grinned up at her as she descended lower and lower until Liara could feel her hot breath on her lower lips.

Liara's fingers twined in her hair as Shepard ran her tongue teasingly up the seam, pulling away just before she came to the sensitive nub.

"Jane." Liara whispered lovingly.

"Not that either, it's taken."

Shepard's fingers massaged the hollow at her hip bones gently as Liara followed her rhythm, arching to bring her tongue deeper but Shepard was stubborn, running her tongue from side to side now, still no closer to Liara's goal.

Liara blushed to see the satisfied smile on her face, blushed still more as her eyes fluttered closed. "Look at me."

Shepard's voice had dipped to that husky register she reserved only for their bed and Liara's eyes shot open once more to meet Shepard's gaze as she knelt there between her legs.

"Any other ideas?" Liara twisted, thumbs brushing softly against Shepard's temples as her fingers ghosted through her hair.

"Do you think…" She paused as she felt a light tremor go through her, sighing in frustration when Shepard stopped.

"Do I think?"

"Could we name one after my mother?" Liara felt a small pang of anxiety, "Forget it- it was a silly-" Her hips arched as Shepard pulled her clit between her lips, running her tongue around it maddeningly.

"That is a wonderful idea for the eldest, but what about our second?"

"Maybe-" Liara cut off again as Shepard buried her face between her legs, licking into her voraciously. "Ah, Jane!"

She subsided, breathing heavily, her hands moving to clutch the sheets at her side.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

Liara felt the sting of happy tears in her eyes, "You tell me everyday."

"It can't be said often enough." Shepard's hands ghosted up her hips and over her waist, rubbing her stomach softly, "I can't wait to see you with our kids. It's going to be something special."

Liara chuckled, "Between the two of us I'm not sure you're going to have a chance to sit back and admire them. They'll be hellions."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Liara tried to rise up onto her elbows, but Shepard pushed her back down firmly, running her fingers down to Liara's center to trace the path her tongue had taken. She smirked to see Liara's toes curling, legs spreading farther apart to give her access. She kept her touch light as she brushed her thumb over Liara's nub, her other finger pushing gently into her as she leaned down to press her tongue once more along the seam.

Liara's hips arched off the bed as she panted, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. Her pupils had gone wide and dark and Shepard felt a shiver of anticipation at the thought of melding with her, but she could wait. It had been awhile since they had just taken their time to enjoy each other. Liara's fingers glided through her hair to take a gentle grip once again, whispering a small plea and tugging lightly as Shepard began to move back.

"I still don't have a name for our second." As she spoke, her fingers curled up into her lover, her thumb pressing firmly against her clit, feeling her walls contract around her fingers.

For all their conversation, Liara's release was quiet; her breath caught and her body froze, her eyes going wide in ecstasy. Shepard watched as she came down from her high, sighing softly with contentment.

Her voice was low and sultry when she at last found it in her to reply, "I don't think it's fair that I should have to think up all the names."

Shepard's eyes widened as Liara's biotics sparked warningly.

"Liara-" before she could finish the warning she found herself pinned beneath her lover.

"I also don't think it's fair that you should have all the fun." Liara leaned forward to catch her mouth in a kiss, tasting herself on Shepard's lips sent a thrill though her and she stroked contentedly at the curve of her lover's hip.

Shepard wrinkled her nose adorably, "You're incorrigible."

"That's why you love me, darling." Shepard's eyes widened with pleasure at the endearment. Let anyone else talk down to her in that sweet tone and she'd show them why she was chosen as the first human Spectre, but Liara was different, she had thar right.

Shepard's hand rose to pull her down for another kiss, creeping up the back of her sensitive neck so that Liara began to move against her, hands sweeping over her breasts slowly, plucking at her nipples teasingly until she groaned softly. Liara's lips moved down her throat to the hollow, nipping along her collar bone, her hands playing over an old battle-scar before her tongue moved down to trace it.

"What did _you_ want to name our second?"

Shepard sighed thoughtfully, "That's more of a sound and less of a name, Shepard."

Liara could hear the smile in her voice when she replied, "My bad habits are rubbing off on you; I'll have to be more careful."

She started as she felt Liara's tongue mimicking her past action, licking at her a little desperately. Shepard's hand curled against her head, nails biting lightly into her sensitive flesh and Liara gasped against her, pushing her tongue roughly into her.

Any words Shepard had meant to say were lost as she writhed against her lover's mouth, one hand clutching the sheets for support as the other dipped down to Liara's sensitive neck.

Liara pulled back suddenly and Shepard keened at the loss, "Name, Shepard. What's her name?"

"Don't tease!"

"Turnabout's fair play as you always remind me. But you're right, I have a better idea."

Shepard cried out in surprise as Liara buried her face between her legs, kissing her as though they were mouth to mouth, two of her fingers thrusting in counterpoint to her tongue.

Shepard grit her teeth as she felt her muscles tensing, willing herself to hold on to some shred of sanity. Liara stopped suddenly, "Well?"

"Hannah. Might as well name them after our mothers. Now _please._"

Oh that sounded too pleading, Liara would surely draw it out now, just to be a tease.

Liara was of no mind to dally any longer, her hands drew Shepard's hips to her, massaging into the hollow at her hips as she began to lick and thrust once more.

Shepard cried out, legs twisting as her release hit her. Liara drew back to lock eyes with her, "Shepard."

Shepard calmed, sliding down slowly; her bones seemed to have melted sometime in the past few seconds.

"Shepard." There was definitely a smile in that voice now. Shepard grinned back as she opened her eyes.

"I think they are both wonderful names, but our problem now is that we don't have any children."

Liara crawled up her body slowly, laughing when Shepard caught her hips to pull her closer, moving leisurely against her.

"Not now, but we can fix that."

"Hmm. Shepard?"

"Yes, love?"

"Embrace eternity."


	2. The Perils of Shore Leave

Shepard stalked toward her cabin with purpose, glancing carefully around every corner to verify that her crew had in fact all gone ashore. After all that they had put up with these past months, years even, they deserved some shore leave. Of course, the fact that she had plans of her own involving one Dr. T'Soni didn't enter into it, not much anyway- alright, maybe a lot but if she couldn't exercise her authority for her own benefit every now and again then what use was it?

She hesitated outside the door for a moment to collect herself, changing her smile from one of giddy anticipation to suave self-assurance as she keyed in the entry code. She stepped through the door quietly and leaned a shoulder against the wall, content to simply take in the view for a few moments.

Liara was sitting at her desk typing something at her extra-net terminal, her eyes were narrowed in concentration and her tongue stuck out slightly, caught between her teeth. She caught herself, closing her mouth quickly, but it soon opened again as she leaned forward to squint at the screen. Shepard fought the urge to stride forward and pull that peeping tongue into her mouth to put it to good use. That could come later. Shepard smiled fondly when she noted that Liara had not yet changed into her daily attire, she had pulled one of Shepard's shirts on out of some still-lingering sense of modesty and it fit her well. A little too well, in some areas; Shepard licked her lips appreciatively, feeling every inch the unapologetic predator, but if Liara had no objections then where was the harm?

Shepard snuck up on Liara swiftly, glad to know that even with the war over and done she could still find some use for her skills. Her arms wrapped protectively about her lover as she drew her back from the screen, pressing her lips delicately to her ears, "You'll hurt your eyes that way."

Liara jumped, "Shepard! You startled me."

"So I gathered. You didn't hear me come in?"

"I was a little absorbed with my work."

"What are you working on?" Shepard leaned forward to catch a glimpse, but Liara closed the window swiftly, her hands shaking visibly in accustomed nervousness.

"What is it?" Liara shook her head obstinately. "It's nothing important; we can talk about it later."

"Why not now?" Shepard pressed herself against her back soothingly, her hands running up and down her exposed arms, "There's nothing you can't tell me, Liara. After all I've done, you can't possibly think I would be ashamed of you?"

Liara's cry of distress was genuine, she turned in Shepard's arms, catching her face in gentle hands and pulling her in for a tender kiss. "That's not what I meant at all. You know better" She pulled back to nuzzle at Shepard's throat, her voice taking on a mellow tone more suited to bedsheets and candlelight. "More importantly, I hear we have the ship to ourselves."

Shepard allowed herself to be distracted, catching Liara's hands in her own as she walked backward toward the door, eyes alight with wickedness. "You heard right; there are some things I thought we could best attend to with the others gone." Liara's answering smile was all the confirmation she needed.

The elevator ride proved more eventful than she expected, no sooner had the doors closed than Shepard pushed her against the railing, fingers trailing teasingly along the hem of Liara's makeshift covering. "So, you made off with one of my shirts?"

"It's one of your old ones, I didn't think you would mind."

"No, not at all. In fact, I insist you keep it." Liara sucked in a breath as she felt the cold air on her exposed thighs, Shepard lifted her impromptu gown slightly to glide her palms beneath, running down her back to pull her close. Liara leaned into her willingly, catching one of her ears between her teeth and nipping it teasingly. Shepard shifted against her as she drew the abused flesh into her mouth, kissing away the brief sting.

Liara shuddered as one of Shepard's hands slid around to her front, tracing circles along her stomach until she felt the muscles there contracting beneath her touch. She smiled cunningly as she pulled at the buttons of the shirt, already precariously fastened over Liara's bust. The first came undone easily, one thin finger slipping in to tease her tender flesh.

The doors opened behind them and Liara gave a disappointed moue when Shepard stepped out of the elevator, throwing a provocative look over her shoulder. Liara sauntered forward, desperate not to appear entirely entranced. Sometimes Shepard would draw her play out for what felt lie hours when she knew her partner was impatient, and Liara was feeling so very impatient.

She frowned when she realized Shepard was making straight for the pilot's chair, surely she couldn't possibly be thinking that? Liara had to admit, the idea held more appeal than she would have liked to confess aloud, but Shepard wouldn't…

Shepard sprawled in the chair, one leg hooked over the arm, the other stretched casually before her. "Join me?" She reached out her arms invitingly and Liara sank down into the space between her legs, turning to look at her curiously. "The pilot's chair? Really, Jane?"

"There's an old earth tradition- parking. This is a little similar, only this isn't precisely a car." Her smile widened into a grin, "One of these days, I'll take you out in the Mako and show you what I mean."

Liara's face turned the pale violet of nervousness. "I mean no offense, beloved, but I will never get in that machine with you driving ever again. I value my life too much."

"I always brought you safely back. You can trust me, you know. I'm very dependable."

Liara touched her forehead to Shepard's, "I know, but no use tempting fate."

"I'll bet I can change your mind."

Shepard pulled at another button of her shirt, "Shall we play a game?"

Liara groaned, "another?"

"You'll like this one. If I can't convince you to take a ride with me one last time," the twinkle in her eyes gave an entirely different connotation to her words "by the time I finish unbuttoning this shirt, then you can claim a forfeit. Any favor, any time, any place. Do we have a deal?"

Shepard so rarely refused her anything, she had but to ask and it would be done, but the idea of Jane actually owing her a favor that she could call in at will… Liara licked her lips, Shepard knew her prey all too well. "I accept."

Shepard leaned forward to press a kiss to the hollow of her throat, her tongue lapped along her collar bones and she pulled back to blow gently on the wet flesh. Liara tilted her head back to allow her greater access, her own fingers going to the clasp of Shepard's shirt. They were alone aboard the Normandy, what need did they have for clothes anyway?

Shepard's calloused hands brushed down the length of her thighs to hook behind her knees, drawing her up into the pilot's chair. Joker would kill them if he ever found out about this, or worse, demand footage. Liara shook her head, Shepard was obsessive about their privacy, she had no doubt any and all surveillance had been disabled.

She was distracted by the sensation of Shepard's nails tracing a path up the back of her legs, over the curve of her lower hips to her back and stopping just at the hem of the shirt. Liara thought she could learn to hate this shirt. She caught Shepard's breasts in her hands, pinching and rolling the nipples between her fingertips teasingly until she felt the other woman pressing into her, hips shifting against the chair restlessly.

The next button of the shirt came undone and Shepard brushed her warm palm over Liara's budding nipple, content to simply linger there for a moment as she locked gazes with her lover. Liara caught her chin to pull her forward for another kiss but Shepard clearly had other ideas; her free hand moved up Liara's back to her neck, pulling her in closer until she could reach the sensitive underside of her fringe, tracing her nails through the shallow grooves there. Liara groaned and sank forward, dipping her head down so that Shepard could more easily reach her neck.

She started when she felt Shepard's murmured command against her ear, "Turn around." Shepard plucked at her hips and turned her, pulling her back into her lap and spreading her legs. Liara blushed as she caught sight of hr reflection in the glass. "Shepard-"

Her worries were temporarily forgotten when Shepard's teeth clamped down on the back of her neck and nibbled temptingly up her crest. She arched even further forward, bracing her weight against the console in front of her. Liara jerked as she felt Shepard's fingers gliding up her inner thighs, pausing every now and again to shape meaningless patterns there. Liara arched as Shepard's thumb ran the length of her slit to circle about her nub, her other finger reached up into her, scissoring so that Liara ground frantically against her. Somehow despite her best intentions it always turned out like this.

"Look." Shepard's low hum sent shivers of pleasure racing down her spine. "See that? I am the luckiest woman in the world."

Liara once again caught sight of her own reflection in the glass, flushed and desperate, her eyes turning dark with the need to meld, goddess! Her tongue again. Liara fought to close her mouth, but Shepard laughed softly against her neck, one hand trailing up her front to capture a sensitive breast while with the other she pressed her palm against Liara's exposed clit. Shepard shifted her hips insistently, forcing Liara to buck against her palm in a rhythmic pace, the hand at her front keeping her from thrashing mindlessly against Shepard in her quest for release. One of Liara's hands slipped behind her, insinuating itself in Shepard's pants carefully. She found the seam of Shepard's underwear and pushed it firmly against her partner's clit, chuckling as her rhythm was disrupted by the unexpected stimulation.

Liara spread her legs wider as Shepard once again pushed a finger into her, pushing ever deeper as her hips forced Liara's onto her palm. Suddenly she stopped, leaving Liara whimpering. "One little thing, that's all I ask."

Liara shook her head to clear it, what was the question again? Shepard took it for a refusal and her callused fingers worked her lover's clit roughly, making her arch desperately into the firm touch before withdrawing, "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes!" Liara panted, willing to agree to anything at this point if it meant Jane finishing her.

Shepard sighed disappointedly, beginning to withdraw her hand, eyes watching got any sign of a change of heart. "Yes, I'll ride with you. Shepard, please." Shepard smirked, palm rubbing vigorously against her clit again, her other hand stealing up to press her fingers in, twisting them as her thumb worked over her exposed slit. Liara gasped and shuddered, throwing her head back as she came.

Shepard laughed softly, "You're always so quiet and polite. One of these days when we have the time, I'll teach you to scream." She smiled against her lover's neck, pressing a tender kiss there. "But that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Liara twisted from her arms, a tingling sensation of excitement running up her spine. She knelt before Shepard, pressing her legs apart. "I concede you won that round."

"Here I was thinking there hadn't really been a loser, love." Liara dipped her head in acknowledgment, "I propose one last round; if I win, you still owe me that favor."

Shepard frowned slightly, "Liara, look at me." Liara raised her eyes to look at her straight on. "If there's anything you want, anything at all, be it the moon of the farthest planet from the farthest galaxy or just a glass of water from the mess, you have only to ask. I'd give you anything, you know that, right?"

Shepard's head knocked back against the chair as Liara braced her legs farther apart and took her clit between her lips, scraping ever so carefully with her teeth. Shepard's fingers caught at her crest, seeking some anchor as her hips lifted against her lover's mouth insistently. Her choppy breathing and broken pleas were music, Liara licked insistently, catching the wetness on her tongue that was uniquely Shepard. Shepard's legs latched around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Liara, gods I love you."

She writhed and Liara felt her convulsing, pushed her fingers into her to feel her pulsing and drawing out her release with a few well-timed thrusts. Shepard opened her eyes slowly, her gaze made smoky with sated lust, made bright with love. Shepard leaned forward to scoop Liara into her lap, laying her head gently on her breasts as she stroked he back soothingly, playing with her delicate crest absentmindedly, "Are you ready to tell me what you were working on?"

Liara smiled, no one had ever accused Shepard of losing sight of her objectives. She was singularly dedicated when she had the bit between her teeth so to speak. Well, she had meant to find a more fitting time to broach the subject, but no time like the present.

"I had some research to do."

Shepard laughed softly, "I gathered as much; you are a scholar through and through, Liara."

"I had some research to do… on human birthing rituals." Shepard stilled, her breath catching in her throat.

Liara cleared her throat nervously, "Shepard… I'm pregnant."

She didn't have time to say much else, she had already been swept up in all-consuming kiss, Shepard's arms wrapped lovingly around her.


	3. The Politics of Napping

At a little over two months she wasn't even showing, but that didn't stop Shepard from insisting that she wear her maternity clothes; sometimes she thought it was sweet, other times it made her want to howl. It had been cute at first, seeing the dawning excitement on her face those first few weeks, she had smiled fondly as Shepard petted her stomach and crooned nonsense to her, opening doors that didn't need to be opened and scouting around corners for any potential threats. She had laughed quietly when Shepard began to insist on cooking her meals herself and had laughed a little louder when she pulled up her search history on a hunch and found that her fearless Spectre was researching anything and everything that could go wrong with childbirth and how to prevent it, but now it had finally gone too far.

With Shepard insisting that she go to bed earlier each night, and nap during the day, and stop exerting herself for the baby's sake, Liara was beginning to feel a bit like an infant herself; it was time she showed Shepard what it meant to be a maiden on the cusp of motherhood. After today, Shepard would never doubt that she was anything less than an adult, and perfectly capable of looking out for herself. Liara smiled mischievously; teaching, and learning, could be very rewarding indeed.

When she slipped into their quarters she found Shepard sprawled on the bed, tracing patterns in the air with a fingertip, her gaze fixed on a point somewhere on her ceiling. Her thoughts on lessons and consequences were momentarily discarded in favor of enjoying this rare opportunity.

"It's finally happened, Commander Shepard has gone insane from the amount of unnecessary work she takes on her shoulders."

Shepard sat up quickly, a smile spreading over her face. "There you are! It's coming up on evening, have you had a nap today? You look tired."

Liara rolled her eyes, "No, I haven't. In fact, I'm quite sure I don't need one but since you're offering."

She crawled into the bed, pushing Shepard back down to rest her head on her shoulder. "You worry too much."

"Everything I've read says that naps are essential for new mothers."

"Dr. Chakwas says I am fit and healthy and that I should do what I feel is necessary. Napping is not necessary, unless you'd care to join me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They lay in companionable silence for a few minutes, each basking in the other's company. Shepard began to shift uncomfortably in that way that Liara had come to recognize as the prelude to a serious discussion. She buried her face in the crook of Shepard's arm, bringing her other hand up to tangle in her hair.

"You have my permission to speak freely, Commander." Shepard snorted, drawing Liara closer.

"I was thinking," Liara bit back the flippant response that hovered on the tip of her tongue; Shepard saw her unconscious swallow and leaned in to give her a knowing kiss before she went on.

"I grew up on ships you know, and while I turned out alright it's really not the best place for a kid. Especially not this ship, we're always mixed up in something or other." Shepard made a face, shaking her head to clear it of whatever memory had crossed her mind.

"Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should find some quiet little colony and set up a home there. Somewhere we could turn the kid loose without having to worry about trouble; it might be nice to have a yard."

"When you say 'we' I imagine you're thinking that I will simply stay there with our children and you coming by every once in a while to visit? It won't work, Shepard. I'm the broker now and that's a lot of responsibility. Besides, I'm not willing to give you up."

Shepard shook her head, "I'd stay. There has to be an outpost in need of another pair of hands somewhere; I wouldn't be refused." She smirked, "My service record is impeccable to say the least."

"And so modest too."

Liara twisted to trail kisses up Shepard's throat, nibbling along the line of her tendons, "but I think you're better suited to the Normandy than some agricultural outpost. This will be a wonderful home. Just think, when we get tired and need our…" Liara bit down, swirling her tongue about the slight redness, she smiled suggestively, "nap, we can leave the children with Auntie Miranda or Uncle Joker."

Shepard groaned with feeling, "That would spell the end of galactic civilization as we know it, but if you're happier here?" Liara could hear the hopefulness in her voice, this had been Shepard's home too long for her to simply pack her bags and transfer.

"I am." Liara felt Shepard tugging at her shirt, reaching a hand under to play across her stomach, sweeping up to her breasts to take a nipple between her fingertips and brushing her thumb over it teasingly as she peeled the layer of material off with the other.

"I promised you a nap, and here I am being selfish again."

"I don't recall objecting." Liara frowned, "but on that note, I am not a child Shepard, I don't need to be packed off to bed or watched every moment of the day."

"I have _never_ considered you a child, Liara" Shepard bent her head to capture her flesh, sucking gently until Liara began to squirm and fondling her neglected breast tenderly.

"Then you need to stop treating me like one." Liara keened as Shepard nipped her lightly, her thumb pressing against her other nipple warningly. "Out of the bedroom, I mean. You've made your point, Shepard."

"No, I don't think I have. If you think I've been bossy lately then obviously I owe you an apology, it's only fair."

Liara squirmed as Shepard's lips moved up to her neck, teasing the ridges of her crest with that talented tongue. Liara turned her head to give her better access as her hands twined around Shepard's shoulders, nails scoring lightly into her back.

Shepard slid her other hand down Liara's body slowly, pushing her pants from her hips to trace her finger through the crease at her thigh, sweeping over to run her thumb in circles about her belly button; all the while her teeth and tongue continued their work until Liara's breathing became ragged, her hands clenching and unclenching on Shepard's back, nails tracing down her spine. She felt her shiver, a puff of breath at her ear as Shepard arched against her unconsciously.

Her hand continued its downward descent as she pulled away, leaving small pecks the length of Liara's neck, over her breasts, pausing briefly to pay particular attention to her lower stomach. She glanced up at Liara as her hands brushed over inner thighs, massaging her muscles there. Liara's legs curved and spread, her hands reaching out to Shepard once again, thumbs feathering over her jawline.

Shepard pulled away from her reluctantly, her soothing hands dipping down to tease the crease behind her knees, still farther until she was pressing kisses up the inside of her calf teasingly, Liara's hips twitched and Shepard smiled, rising up at last to press her palm against her center, continuing the massaging motion. Liara felt warmth radiating through her from where she touched, shivered slightly as it raised goosebumps all over. Shepard glided her hand beneath the band of her underwear, drawing it down the length of her legs and casting it away thoughtlessly.

"Shepard?"

Shepard ignored her for a moment, licking roughly up her center and pushing between her lower lips to lap at her nub. Liara gasped as her release took her, gently this time, leaving an almost comforted feeling behind. Shepard's hands pushed beneath her hips to draw her closer and began all over again; Liara's breathing became erratic as she bucked thoughtlessly against Shepard's face, fingers descending to curve into her hair once more, tugging her closer without thought. Shepard chuckled and the vibration sent Liara over the edge again; she winced when she felt Shepard's thumb dancing too close to her sensitive flesh. "Enough, I'm too sensitive. Please." She gasped out.

Shepard pulled back, tracing her hands back up Liara's hips to her waist, she pressed her forehead to Liara's breasts, her breath hot against her flesh. "Sorry."

Liara stroked her hair, one hand insinuating itself between them to glide her fingers down beneath the waist of her pants to Shepard's slit, gathering up the moisture there to swirl it around her nub. "No need for an apology this time, but Shepard?"

"Yes?" Shepard murmured slowly, drawing the word out to several syllables so that it sounded more of an affirmation than a question.

"Embrace Eternity."

Shepard gasped as she felt the familiar presence seeping into her mind, impossible to tell at this point where the sensations originated from, it was all warmth and comfort and love. Shepard felt their release taking them and they arched, riding out the gentle waves together, limbs tangling somewhere distant, breath catching.

Sometime later they lay sated together, Shepard's hand brushing over her breasts absentmindedly as Liara's fingers combed through her hair, gently untangling every knot.

"Your apology is accepted, Shepard."

Shepard snorted softly, "Glad to hear it."

"Not in the least because I think I may be ready for that nap now." Shepard sighed with contentment, "Me too."

She drew Liara closer, wrapping her arms about her waist and curling around her, her face pressed into her lover's throat. "We should do this more often."

Liara hummed her agreement, eyes already closing in sleep.


	4. Human Birthing Traditions

Shepard murmured sleepily and rolled away as she felt Liara tugging at her shoulder, she roused slightly when Liara pressed her mouth to her ear.

"Shepard, I need to go."

Shepard nodded agreeably, still mostly asleep. "Alright, when will you be back?"

A snort of laughter cut off with a gasp of pain, Shepard's eyes shot open as she tumbled from the bed and scrambled for a night-shirt. She turned to find Liara already partly dressed, drawing a dressing gown about her shoulders.

"Chakwas. We need Chakwas." Shepard bolted to her desk, frantically trying to find her comm unit.

"I took the liberty of calling her before I woke you."

Shepard frowned, unreasonably jealous that she hadn't been informed. Liara's hiss derailed her train of thought, "How long has this been going on?"

Liara hobbled toward the door, turning to answer over her shoulder. "Off and on since this afternoon, I thought it might be another false start but the contractions are coming regularly now."

Shepard darted after her, "You shouldn't be moving, stay here and I'll bring the doc to you."

Liara shook her head, "I want to go to the med-bay. We are going to the med-bay, there will be no argument, Jane."

Shepard swallowed, it had been a long time since she had heard that stubborn tone but she knew better than to argue with it. She moved forward to place a comforting hand on Liara's back, but she shied away. "Not just now, Shepard. I can't think just now."

Shepard winced guiltily, this was all her fault. They didn't need a second child, Benezia was a fine name nobody needed a Hannah, not if this was going to be the price.

"Stop making that face. You're making me nervous." Her face straightened, assuming an entirely innocent cast, "Not that one either, it's worse."

They made their slow way to the elevator, Shepard tucking Liara's arm into her own, just in case. Shepard paced rapidly within the close confines of the lift, resisting the impulse to check Liara's pulse or stroke her hand soothingly.

"You're making me dizzy." Liara snapped irritably, quite unlike her, but then Shepard didn't exactly feel normal either. When had this gotten so out of hand? There was supposed to be a schedule, the child wasn't supposed to come for another three days so why now? Just to be spiteful, Jane decided; that was to be expected, given her parentage, not even born and she was already learning to surprise her enemies and allies alike. Shepard felt a flicker of fondness, this kid was going to be a handful and she was looking forward to it.

When they arrived at the med-bay they found Joker waiting outside the door, leaning heavily and looking every bit as stressed as his Commander. Miranda was on the opposite wall, as calm and collected as ever save for the slight smile playing around her lips.

"Where's Garrus?"

Joker threw back his head, shaking with laughter. "I dunno, Commander. I think I caught him a little off guard. He's probably trying to build a nest for the little tyke."

"Hardly, lieutenant." Garrus rumbled as he strode up the hallway, mandibles flickering nervously.

"Shepard." He nodded, turning toward Liara solicitously, "How are you-"

"I'd like to get into the infirmary _now_ if we're all done chatting."

Joker had the good grace to blush, sharing a sheepish smile with Shepard behind her back; Miranda glared at both of them as Shepard ushered Liara into the med-bay.

She sighed with relief, Chakwas already had a pristine bed prepared and IVs prepped. Small mercies.

Chakwas hurried forward, tutting quietly as she and Shepard lowered Liara into the bed. "No need to rush, the first always takes it time."

"Not this one, I'm afraid. Like her father that way." Liara chuckled nervously, holding her wrist out as the doctor clamped a bio-monitor around her forearm and slid the IVs into her skin efficiently. Liara winced and Shepard flinched in sympathy, patting Liara's hand in a gesture meant to soothe one of them, just which she wasn't sure.

"Commander, I can't have you hovering. Will you wait outside?"

Shepard backed away from the bed, "I'll stay out of your way, but I need to be here."

Chakwas sighed, "There's a gown and mask in the corner, put them on if you're going to stay."

Liara turned toward her, "My research indicated that it's tradition for human fathers to commiserate with their friends while they wait, or smoke a cigar and have a drink."

"Not happening. I'm staying."

"If you stay, the whole bloody crew will want to come in."

Liara shook her head, "Honestly, I'd rather she were here, doctor. I don't believe the others have any intention of following." Shepard had already donned the protective attire, withdrawing to a corner of the room to pace nervously once more."

"Shepard." Shepard shuddered at the edge in the tone, settling herself on an empty bed next to Liara and trying not to fidget. How had Thane done his meditations, again? Deep breaths, in and out, focus on something else. Liara's pained gasp broke through her concentration, so much for that trick; it just wasn't going to cut it.

Shepard leaned forward, trying to catch Liara's eye. Chakwas was pressing her hand against her lower stomach, prodding and manipulating, she murmured reassurances quietly that Shepard couldn't hear but Liara seemed to take comfort from it.

Her heart broke when she noticed a tear gathering in Liara's eye to spill down her cheek, yet she was silent. She could feel the answering tears in her own eyes and blinked them away quickly. One of them had to keep a level head, and tonight it seemed Liara was doing a better job of it. Shepard brought her considerable will to bear, Liara had enough to contend with without having to worry about being stoic for her bond-mate's sake.

Liara looked to Shepard, trying to keep the pleading from her glance, but Shepard knew her all too well. She slipped a little closer, clearing her throat of the lump that seemed to have lodged there. "Liara, meld with me." Liara shook her head, a few more tears seeping from her eyes but Shepard nodded insistently. "Please, I can help."

Chakwas looked between the two of them, "It can't do any harm, Dr. T'soni; it might even do some good, we're coming to the hard part."

Liara swallowed nervously, reaching out a hand and Shepard took it in a vice grip both drawing comfort from the gesture. "Embrace eternity."

Outside Garrus flinched at the first cry, bolting toward the door before he remembered Chakwas' orders that no one was to come in. That had sounded suspiciously like both Shepard and Liara. He swallowed nervously; spirits, he hoped they would be alright. He dismissed the thought, Chakwas was one of the best; all would be well.

Joker took his hat off, the first indication of his unease, wringing it between his hands as he glanced at the door. Even Miranda looked pale, he thought he heard a murmured "I need a drink." Before she took off down the hallway.

A strangled shout filtered through the door, that was Shepard. What was going on in there? Garrus started toward the door and stopped himself again, Shepard would take his head off if he disobeyed an order even in these circumstances. She'd use him for target practice if he interrupted now, better not to risk it.

Miranda returned with a snifter of brandy and several glasses. "Anyone else up for a drink?" Joker and Garrus raised their hands in tandem, reaching out for the glass as she poured.

Nearly an hour later the door opened softly, Chakwas stepped out into the hallway, shaking her head at the sight of the small crew lying on the floor in various positions. A bottle of brandy lay not far from Joker's hand, and Garrus' face looked pained.

She smiled wickedly, raising her voice to startle them from their nap. "It's a girl, in case anyone hasn't guessed." Miranda started up, hand flying to her hip where her gun would normally be. She staggered to her feet, reaching down to help Joker from the floor. Garrus was on his feet and in the med-bay in a matter of seconds, careening toward his CO.

"Shepard?"

They both looked exhausted, a faint sheen of sweat covered them both and Shepard's fringe was slightly damp and ruffled at its edges as though she had been pulling at it. Liara could barely keep her eyes open, arms wrapped protectively around a tiny bundle from which came small mewling cries. Garrus started forward, peeping over the edge of the blanket into the squinted emerald green eyes of the creature nestled there. His mandibles flickered with pleasure as she batted her arms, feet pushing against the blanket forcefully.

"Mark me, she's going to be a soldier just like her father."

Shepard blushed, reaching out to take a hand between her fingers, "No, she's too calm. I think this one will be her mother's daughter."

"She's saving her energy for something truly diabolical." Garrus chuckled.

They shared a companionable laugh as Joker and Miranda shuffled in. "Hell, Commander. You had us worried for a moment or two."

"Not in front of the baby!" Miranda, Shepard and Liara all shouted together.

Joker shook his head mournfully, "Give it a few years, she'll be fighting and swearing and stomping around in combat boots just like the rest of you."

Shepard shook her head, "Not if I can help it." She and Liara shared a look before turning back to admire their baby.

"So does this mean the end to the adventures of the Normandy?"

Shepard smiled as Liara drifted off into an exhausted sleep, sinking down onto the corner of the bed to take the babe into her own arms. "No, I think this marks the beginning of our most challenging mission yet."

* * *

There is a chapter missing which can be found on AO3, the link is in my profile as it never seems to connect from the story page.

I admit to being a little puzzled by rating guidelines, but it's kind of a flagrant violation.


End file.
